Evil linked to good
by AnGeL-KiSs15
Summary: Harry Potter is in his sixth year. Voldemort has suddenly switched from targeting him to targeting his best friends little sister, Virginia Weasley. Why? What secret is she harboring? HG Fanfic, plz RR!
1. Prologue

A Harry Potter Fan fiction  
  
Evil linked to good  
  
Harry potter's sixth year at Hogwarts   
  
A Harry/Ginny fanfic  
  
Author: Jewels   
  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own anything to do with Harry Potter and the magical world. The brilliant JK Rowling owns everything. Nor am I making any money off of this fan fiction. I'm writing it entirely for my personal enjoyment. So don't sue! =)  
  
Prologue  
  
The ground was cold. She could slowly feel the energy draining from her fragile and frail body.   
  
Tears were coursing down her pale cheeks as a feeling of betrayal settled onto her chest.  
  
She'd trusted him. She'd trusted Tom with all her secrets.   
  
She'd believed him when he had told her that she was better than everyone.  
  
She'd believed him when he had told her she was special.  
  
She'd even believed him when he had told her that Harry was stupid not to love her.  
  
Ginny Weasley sobbed as all the feelings of treachery, deceit and betrayal weighed down her trusting heart.  
  
Tom Riddle's, in other words Lord Voldemorts, memory was going to kill her. She was going to die and if she did, by some miracle, survive; the scar at the back of her head would be a reminder of how he had used a curse to possess her for the rest of her life.  
  
He bent down in front of her an evil glint in his dark unfeeling eyes.   
  
She hated him. She hated this man with an ardor so strong that her very soul was consumed with hatred.  
  
He'd used her. Used her to open the chamber of secrets and commit horrible crimes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that little Ginny, It won't hurt...much." He said and chuckled evilly, his voice filled with amusement.  
  
He was sick, twisted and deranged. This man was the exact epitome of cruelty.  
  
"Why?" Ginny forced the word out of her throat; the simple task of talking made her feel even weaker.  
  
"Little Ginny, are you that dense? Haven't you figured it out? I'm going to kill you Ginny so I will no longer be a memory. Did you know little Ginny that I will be immortal? I will reign over the wizarding world, no one, not even your precious little Potter, can stop me." Tom said his voice dripping with hate for the boy-who-lived.   
  
Ginny imedieatly felt guilty. She should have told somebody. She should have told Harry and Ron when she'd had the chance.  
  
"But you didn't did you Ginny? You didn't tell anyone about your little escapades." Tom said smirking.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. He'd read her thoughts!  
  
Tom merely chuckled at the awestruck expression on her face.   
  
"Yes Ginny, I read your thoughts. How you may ask? Think hard little Ginger, think really hard." He said framing her face with his hands forcing her to look into his eyes.   
  
She winced as his nails dug into her flesh. She racked her brain for a possible answer then the realization hit her and comprehension dawned on her face.   
  
The scar at the back of her head. The scar that had been created when Riddle had possessed her. Almost like Harry Potter.  
  
"Congratulations little Ginger, you're a smart little girl. The scar that will connect you to me forever. Of course forever for you is only the next ten minutes." he said and laughed.   
  
His laugh. His horrible laugh held no mirth, no amusement. Only hatred, unadulterated loathing.   
  
He won't come Harry won't come! Her mind screamed in revulsion and Tom leered viciously.   
  
"Oh he'll come little Ginger, you're knight in shining Armour will come. If he's anything like you described then he'll come. I will prevail Ginny. Lord Voldemort will arise anew and you will cease to exist. Here comes the little hero now" Tom said his voice sodden with repulsion and hate.  
  
Ginny watched helplessly as he retreated into the shadows. She heard Harry's footsteps approaching. She tried to stay awake but her eyelids felt like lead and she closed her eyes and fell into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
She'd been floating in the darkness. Stuck between the world of the living and the world of the dead.   
  
She kept sinking lower into the shadowy depths of the realm of the deceased.   
  
Ten more seconds and she would be gone.   
  
She kept sinking lower and lower.   
  
5 more seconds.  
  
She felt her heart stop beating her lungs stopped breathing.  
  
Suddenly she started to float upwards again.   
  
Her heart continued to thump.  
  
She was going higher.  
  
Her thirsty lungs were rapidly filling up with air.  
  
Higher.  
  
She regained feeling in her limbs. Her mind was slowly becoming more and more aware.   
  
Her eyelids fluttered open and she shot up into a sitting position.   
  
She was alive! That could only mean that Harry had won!  
  
She swiveled around and was facing him. Facing this wonderful, courageous boy that had saved her life.  
  
"Ginny," he breathed.   
  
Looking into his eyes she felt a moment of panic. Did he think she had tried to murder the students? Did he know that she had opened the chamber?  
  
"It wasn't me Harry, Riddle made me do it-," She pleaded desperately wanting him to understand that she'd not been responsible.  
  
"It's alright Ginny. Come on. Your brother is at the end of the tunnel waiting for us." he said and held out his hand to help her up.  
  
She took it gratefully and noticed the bloodied journal in his other hand. Tom was dead. He was gone for good.  
  
They made their way to Ron and an unconscious Lockhart.   
  
As Fawkes carried them upwards to safety, Ginny felt an icy fear as she heard the words uttered at the back of her mind:   
  
"This is far from over, little Ginger. You're still linked to me."  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter 1: Ginny's secret

Chapter 1  
  
Ginny's secret  
  
Ginny burrowed deeper beneath her thin hand me down quilt. She shivered and stared into the darkness of her room.  
  
Unlike the rest of the Weasley's, fifteen year-old Ginny Weasley, was wide-awake and deep in thought.   
  
She winced as she felt a sharp burn at the back of her head.  
  
Incompetent idiot's...  
  
She closed her mind off to the unwanted thoughts.  
  
It was getting worse lately, she was beginning to hear his thoughts more and more often.  
  
Ever since her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, when Tom Riddle had possessed her, thereby linking her to him, she for some reason could read Voldemort's thoughts.  
  
Not by wanting to of course, but every time Voldemort got angry his thoughts surged through her mind and she'd have to push them out.  
  
Maybe it was time she told someone about the scar at the back of her head, hidden beneath her fiery red hair.  
  
The scar that was like Harry Potter's.  
  
The scar that had been created when Tom Riddle had possessed her.  
  
She bit her lower lip nervously. Of course she couldn't tell anyone! She could just imagine everyone's reactions!  
  
Everyone would be worried about her, fussing over her.  
  
The ministry would be notified.  
  
People at school would ignore her like her first-year.  
  
And her parents would scold her angrily for not telling them sooner.  
  
At that thought she wondered why she hadn't told them earlier.   
  
Of course she had been worried of everyone's reactions but really she hadn't thought about telling anyone.  
  
It had honestly never been that bad.  
  
The only time she'd even started hearing his thoughts was in her third year.  
  
She chuckled at the memory. The first time she'd heard him in her mind had been when she was in Potions class.  
  
He'd thought something about mud bloods and Ginny had been livid.   
  
She'd even swiveled around and told off a frightened Hufflepuff she'd assumed had said it.   
  
  
  
It had taken her a couple of months to realize what she kept hearing and why.  
  
Then she'd skillfully taught herself to push out his thoughts so she wouldn't have to hear them.  
  
And frankly it had not been hard.  
  
But now that he was back in full power it took every ounce of energy to push it out.   
  
And she heard him twice a day whereas before she'd only heard him once every three months.  
  
She debated possible solutions to her dilemma in her head when she heard angry hushed voices downstairs.  
  
She shot up into a sitting position and strained her ears to hear who it was.  
  
When all she heard were muffled voices she stepped out of bed and cautiously made her way to her bedroom door.  
  
She opened it and peeked her head out. She slowly padded down the steps.  
  
"Arthur! You know very well you can't go get Harry! Dumbledore specifically told you he needed to stay at the Dursley's for at least half of the summer!" Molly Weasley exclaimed angrily.  
  
She heard Arthur let out an irritated but patient breath.  
  
"Molly, I already told you that The Dursley's went on vacation in Europe and left Harry at Arabella's! You know its not safe for him there with all the death-eaters running rampant!" He spat at her and she could hear the shocked silence that pursued the statement.  
  
"What are you talking about Arthur? Most of the death-eaters are in Azkaban. Dumbledore and the Aurors captured them at the end of last year!" Molly declared matter-of-factly but Ginny noted a hint of doubt in her voice.   
  
"Well, you see, about that Molly," Arthur paused and let out a shaky breath. "The Death eaters escaped last week," He said quickly and Ginny gasped.  
  
"WHAT!?" Molly roared and Ginny could almost picture the look on her father's face. That here-it-comes look.  
  
"Why isn't it on the news? And why wasn't I told about this?!" Molly demanded and Ginny crept further down the stairs curious to hear her father's response.   
  
"Molly, The ministry wants it hushed up, they don't want anyone to worry anymore than they already are on You-know-who's return, and I was going to tell you, but I couldn't with any of the children around and I wanted to wait. But it seems that it's the only thing I can say to get you to let me out of this house to go get Harry." Arthur explained and Ginny frowned.  
  
There was a long thoughtful silence and Molly sighed.   
  
"You're right, the best thing would be to get Harry right now. God forbid anything happen to that poor boy," Molly whispered her voice filtered with concern.   
  
Ginny's heart skipped a beat.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Sometimes she had to force herself to remember that she was supposed to be over him.   
  
On the positive side Harry was everything a girl could look for. He was strong, courageous and pure hearted.  
  
He was kind, gentle and sweet, although sometimes he tended to snap.   
  
He had strikingly good looks and considered every one else's thoughts before his own.  
  
On the negative side, He was cut off from the world, grief stricken and carried an extremely large load of guilt that wasn't his to carry.   
  
That, however, Ginny could deal with.   
  
That was something she could understand and sometimes even relate to but what she couldn't deal with was the fact that he always had and probably always will look at her as his best friends little sister.  
  
That's why she'd forced herself to forget about him. She'd even gone out with Michael Corner on the rebound.   
  
That had been a dreadful mistake.  
  
He'd run off with that emotional wreck, Cho Chang, because she hadn't lost the Quidditch match purposely so his team could win.  
  
What a prat.  
  
Ginny shook her head and scolded herself for letting her thoughts wander elsewhere.   
  
She realized that her father had disparated and gone to get Harry at Misses Figg's and that her mother was on her way up the stairs.  
  
Ginny hurried back up the stairs and into her room. She closed the door behind her and let out a breath of relief when she heard her mother pass in front of the room.  
  
She sighed and crawled back into bed.   
  
She definitely couldn't bother anyone with her petty problems.   
  
Not when everyone was going through things ten times more difficult then her,   
  
No, her secret was nothing compared to Harry's life.   
  
The light shone in from Ginny's bedroom window and poured over her sleeping figure like liquid sunshine.   
  
A slight breeze wafted in with the sweet scent of honeysuckle in the air.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and stretched luxuriously, when her parent's conversation from the night before flooded back to her.  
  
She sat up with a start.   
  
Harry was coming today.  
  
She jumped out of bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom that adjoined her room.  
  
After taking a quick shower she got dressed and brushed out her flaming red hair.   
  
The reflection staring back at her in the mirror was not one that Ginny particularly liked but with time had learned to accept.  
  
The thing that you could distinguish best on her and all the Weasleys was her head of sizzling red hair. It was shoulder length and slightly curled at the end.   
  
Ginny preferred to leave it loose to frame her heart-shaped face.   
  
Her complexion was flawless, a perfect olive skin texture.   
  
The only thing that marred her skin was the freckles splashed across the bridge of her button nose.   
  
Her soulful brown eyes were always twinkling and filled with joy.  
  
She was slim, a little too slim to her liking, but was adequately developed.  
  
At first glance some might mistake her for a porcelain doll, but the people close to Ginny knew better.  
  
She was anything but a fragile doll that could be broken or shattered easily.   
  
In truth Ginny had a fiery temper to match her fiery hair she was outspoken and impulsive.  
  
But although she was spontaneous and acted brashly at times she was spirited and kind.  
  
Her loving nature was one of the things that had caused her to trust Tom Riddle in the first place.   
  
She never complained and always tried to help despite the battle waging within her.  
  
She was fighting for a place in the Weasley family and was often overlooked because she seemed content and happy.  
  
Ginny grimaced at her reflection and bounded out of the room and down the steps.  
  
Harry was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron.  
  
The sight of Harry hit her full force causing her to gasp in surprise.  
  
He was disheveled wearing a collared shirt six times too big for him. His hair was scruffier and wilder then ever.  
  
His face was ashen.  
  
His glasses were askew and one lens was broken.  
  
He was staring at nothing; his eyes glazed over a haunted look in them.  
  
She knew that in his fifth year he'd lost Sirius. She didn't exactly understand what Sirius had meant to Harry but she remembered the way he looked when they'd left him to the Dursley's at the end of the school year.  
  
He was heart-broken and Ginny sensed he felt guilty somehow.  
  
Ginny forced a look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh hello Harry! It's so nice to see you again!" She said gently with a small smile.   
  
Harry nodded in response and her and Ron exchanged a worried look.  
  
He needs some cheering up! Ginny thought and noticed a plate of cookies on the counter.  
  
"Where's mum?" she asked and took a freshly baked cookie off the counter.  
  
"You're not supposed to eat those!" Ron said superiorly.   
  
Ginny grinned wickedly. Ron had done exactly as she thought he would.  
  
"Oh Sod off Ron, we don't need another Percy in the house." Ginny blurted and Ron flushed.  
  
"Yeah well its not like we need another Fred or George either" he said and grabbed the cookie from her hand.   
  
Ginny made eye contact with Harry who had a huge grin on his face.  
  
Ginny winked it was working! A little bickering to remind Harry what having a family meant.   
  
"You know Ron some people would assume that you're taking your prefect duties a little too seriously, maybe you're trying to impress a certain curly haired brunette..." Ginny said and the tips of Ron's ears turned redder than his hair.  
  
Harry roared with laughter, Ginny smiled from ear to ear. It felt so good to hear him laugh; she'd suspected that he had forgotten how.   
  
Ron was absolutely livid.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Harry you're supposed to be my friend!" He spat and Harry only laughed harder.  
  
Ginny smiled, she was glad that she could make him laugh. Even if it was at Ron's expense.   
  
Suddenly four "whooshes" from the fireplace interrupted their thoughts.   
  
Miss Weasley, Hermione, Fred and George strode into the kitchen.  
  
Molly was delighted to see that Harry was laughing.  
  
"Harry! How are you?" Hermione cried and hugged Harry tightly.  
  
"Hermione...can't...breathe..." he stammered the rest of the Weasley's (other than Ron who seemed to be a little irked) chuckled.   
  
Hermione immediately released Harry and went to hug Ron.   
  
"Well, how about a spot of tea then? Come on everyone in the living room!" Molly said and herded the teenager's into the room.   
  
That evening Fred and George were playing a game of exploding snap, Molly was sitting contently on an armchair knitting a maroon jumper, Arthur was reading the daily prophet, Hermione and Ron were bickering and Harry was staring dejectedly into the fire.  
  
Ginny watched him and knew instantly that he was reminiscing about terrible things.   
  
She was about to get up and talk to him when she heard Voldemort's voice for the first time that day.  
  
"How am I supposed to kill Potter! What is his weakness?! Does the little Bastard even have a weakness... Of course... the perfect way to lure him away from those damned protectors of his would be to use his complexity towards hero saving!"  
  
Ginny turned pale, she watched as the teacup she'd been holding fell to the ground.   
  
She saw everyone turn her way and she could see them asking her what was wrong but she couldn't hear them.   
  
She couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"I'll kidnap one of his little friends, the mud-blood Granger, when they go to diagon alley and when Potter comes to the rescue like I know he will I'll kill them both."   
  
"No! You can't!" Ginny transmitted the message to Voldemort's mind for the first time.  
  
"Who said that! Who is that?"  
  
"Leave Harry alone!" She thought and pushed the thought to Voldemort.  
  
" Well this is certainly unexpected, How long have we been linked... Virginia Weasley is it? Is that why Potter keeps escaping, you little Bitch, because you're delving into my private thoughts and revealing all my plans? How long have you been there? How long have you been able to hear me"   
  
Voldemort demanded and Ginny burst out crying. He knew she could read his mind and he in turn could enter hers.  
  
"That's right Weasley, I know."   
  
Harry watched in horror with the rest of the family as Ginny began to sob.   
  
He was shaken to see her so distraught. There wasn't anything anyone could do.   
  
Miss Weasley was crying and asking what was happening to her 'baby girl'. Mister Weasley and the rest of them were kneeling in front of her and shaking her furiously.   
  
Harry stood there behind them not quite sure what to do. Suddenly an intense heat streaked across his forehead.   
  
Voldemort was angry, very angry.  
  
He looked into Ginny's sunken in eyes and wondered if she had anything to do with it.  
  
Ginny snapped out of the trance and stood up. She was looking at him. Into his eyes like she was trying to tell him something.   
  
He saw her eyes close and her body get limp.  
  
No one had been expecting her to fall, but Harry had and he caught her right before she hit the ground.   
  
"Mungo's! Were bringing her to Mungo's hospital right now!" Molly cried.  
  
Harry barely heard her. He was more concerned with the fragile little redhead in his arms. She felt so pliable, soft and warm against him and it seemed like she was made for him to hold, perfect for him.   
  
His eyes widened in horror, what was he thinking? Feelings for Ginny? When had that happened? He found himself enjoying the idea of being with Ginny until the vision of Sirius falling through the curtain popped into his head.   
  
He willingly handed Ginny to her father. No he couldn't afford to care about any other person, it would only get her killed.  
  
"Calm down Molly, she's breathing quite normally. We'll bring her to her room let her rest and wait till she comes around. I'm sure its nothing but a touch of the flu," Arthur said and they carried her up the stairs.   
  
Harry watched her go and felt absolutely horrible. Feeling that Ginny's 'illness' was somehow his fault. What's one more load of guilt? He thought miserably and followed the Weasley's upstairs.  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Voldemort's threat

A/N: Hey thanks for reviewing! I didn't think anyone would take the time to read it, but I thought hey what the heck why not try, right?   
  
Ummm... first of all you don't have to worry about me abandoning this fic, because I already have the whole thing written and saved on my computer!   
  
Don't ask me to send it to you though cause I have to change certain things.  
  
And second of all this is based on the books, not the movie. Like in the book COS Fawkes saved Harry before Ginny woke up...etc. You get what I mean :)  
  
And third of all I hope you guys like it and keep reviewing! I really enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it! :)  
  
~~Jewels~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Voldemort's threat   
  
He sat near the fire. His disfigured face staring into the flames that he pictured Potter burning in.   
  
His slanted black eyes narrowed and he boiled furiously.  
  
So there was a little girl reading his mind. Now that he knew she was there he could read hers.  
  
He knew all her secrets. Knew what she was doing where she was going, how she felt.  
  
That is until she'd steeled herself against him.  
  
No wonder that damnation Potter kept slipping through his grasp!  
  
The little slut was probably divulging all his, secrets and plans.  
  
He'd read her mind and instantly knew why they were linked.  
  
The diary. That damn diary he'd left with his memory. Apparently Potter had defeated everything even the basilisk.   
  
Well, he couldn't let his guard down for even a second or that Weasley would probe into his mind and read his thoughts.  
  
Oh no, he couldn't let that happen. Well he'd have to put Potter aside for a while and kill her.  
  
Oh yes, he'd enjoy watching her die.  
  
How hard could it be to kill an unskilled, lovesick fifteen-year-old girl anyway?   
  
She felt shattered. Her energy completely sapped. It was too hard to open her eyes.   
  
She felt like they were glued shut.  
  
She couldn't move either. She didn't want to move.   
  
She heard Harry's voice and knew she'd have to wake up and tell him what she'd heard.   
  
She had to save Hermione.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasley,"   
  
She heard his voice in her head and she clenched her hands into fists and concentrated all the remaining of her energy on pushing him out.  
  
"Well aren't you a strong little one? You can't get rid of me girl, I'm here to repay you back for all the times you've entered my mind."   
  
He said and Ginny almost started crying again.   
  
Then she realized, that two could play at his little game.   
  
Instead of focusing all her energy on pushing him out she concentrated on getting into his.  
  
Blood, horrid laughing, screams. Lily Evans pleading for her son's life. A wand pointing, a green blast that ended her life. A little boy no more than one, causing his downfall...  
  
She felt a blast and was pushed out of his mind.   
  
"You'll not attempt that again you little bitch! Listen to me Weasley, I'll stay out of you're weak-willed mind for now but if you so much as tell anyone about my plans, I'll kill your family off one by one. And you know I can. Especially with all my death-eaters on the loose. You wouldn't want that would you Ginny?"   
  
And with that she felt his dark looming presence leave her mind.   
  
She sighed in relief then remembered the warning Voldemort had dealt her, no not the warning, the threat.   
  
She bit her lower lip nervously. She couldn't tell them about the plans but that didn't mean that she couldn't stop them.   
  
She'd keep Hermione or Ron from entering Diagon alley.   
  
She opened her eyes and noticed that the room was empty. She was in her own room.   
  
She wiped off her forehead and was disgusted to see perspiration running down her face.  
  
She took in a deep soothing breath and cautiously stepped out of bed. She was still expecting to hear his damning voice.   
  
She crept down the stairs to see no on was in the kitchen. After inhaling a gulp of air she went to the sink and poured herself a glass of cold water.   
  
"Ginny?"   
  
She swirled around and her glass smashed to the floor. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour.  
  
It was Harry. He'd frightened her.  
  
His eyes widened at the sight before him. Ginny, usually fiery, smiling and glowing with happiness, was standing before him fragile.   
  
Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were wide with fear.   
  
Her hair was drenched with sweat and her face was an awful pasty white.  
  
What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she so scared?   
  
"Ha-Harry, you scared me." she stammered her voice quivering as she bent down to pick up the shattered pieces of glass on the floor.  
  
Her hands were shaking convulsively.  
  
He imedieatly rushed forward to help her.  
  
"It's alright Ginny, I've got It," he said and Ginny looked up into his eyes. They were only inches apart.  
  
Their eyes were locked. He was mesmerized by the look in her eyes.   
  
He was shocked to see that if he looked closer, the sparkle that he usually mistook for a glow of happiness was a shadow filled with sadness and doubt.  
  
He knelt in closer. He wanted to kiss that look out of her eyes.   
  
He closed his eyes and could feel her breathing come out in short pants when Hermione burst into the kitchen, oblivious to the kiss they would have shared had she not come in.  
  
"Harry what- Oh Ginny!" she rushed forward and began to help picking up the shards of scattered glass.   
  
"Oh Gin, you look terrible!" Hermione exclaimed eyeing Ginny's shaking hands worriedly.  
  
"Oh jeez Hermione thanks a lot," she said sarcastically a ghost of a smile appearing on her trembling lips.  
  
"Ginny! Dear are you alright?" Miss Weasley exclaimed and rushed over to the trio.  
  
"Oh my," she took her wand out of her pocket and muttered a spell. All the glass instantly disappeared.  
  
"Dear get off the floor, come on into the living room." Miss Weasley said anxiously lifting her shaky daughter up by the arm.  
  
"Mum, I'm fine" she whispered but anyone could tell that it was forced.   
  
Harry stood up and was about to follow them into the living room when Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Harry something is dreadfully wrong with Ginny. I've never seen her more frightened in her entire life," Hermione said wide-eyed anxiousness etched on her face.  
  
Harry nodded. There was something wrong with Ginny and he intended to find out what it was.  
  
That night Harry lay on the mattress in Ron's room and stared at the poster of the Chudley Canons seeker catch the snitch through the darkness.  
  
He could hear Ron's deep snoring somewhere in the dimness of the room.   
  
He supposed he should try and get some sleep they were going to Diagon alley tomorrow to get school supplies and it promised to be long fun-filled day, but he couldn't keep his mind off of Ginny.  
  
When they'd brought her into the living room earlier that day and asked what had happened she'd insisted that it had been nothing but a flu spasm.   
  
Harry hadn't believed her one bit. Although she smiled and persisted he could tell by the way her fists were clenched and her jaw was tightened that something was wrong.  
  
And her eyes had been filled with fear and anxiousness.   
  
He also couldn't stop thinking about the way he'd almost kissed her in the kitchen. He frowned, how could he be such a git! He knew that if he'd kissed her he'd be taking advantage of her.  
  
She was so vulnerable and afraid, and when the hell had this unwanted attraction formed between them? Did he want to get her killed? Did he want to watch her die like he'd watched Sirius die?   
  
He felt the usual pang of guilt course through him and he groaned. He couldn't hurt her. Not her.   
  
The door slowly crept open and Harry sat up hastily.   
  
Hermione walked in clad in her pajamas her eyes were wide and she looked worried.   
  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
  
"Ginny" she answered and Harry's heart beat against his ribcage.  
  
Hermione proceeded and shook Ron awake.  
  
"Mmmm" an angry Ron mumbled pulling the covers over his head.   
  
"Oh wake up you wanker!" Hermione said and pushed him of the bed.  
  
Ron jumped up in surprise.   
  
"What!" he cried and looked around the room in fear.  
  
"Shhhh!" Hermione hushed and Harry jumped up to stand beside Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded her head indicating she wanted them to follow her.  
  
They followed her to Ginny's room.  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the sight of Ginny. The moonlight poured over her lighting up her sleeping face she was sweating profusely and moaning as if in great pain while thrashing around viciously.  
  
She was sobbing and mumbling incoherent things.   
  
"Bloody hell, what's wrong with her?" Ron muttered and Harry snapped out of his daze.  
  
"She's having a nightmare," he whispered and strode to her bedside.   
  
He sat down beside her and stroked her hair.  
  
She imedieatly calmed down and started breathing normally again.   
  
"How did you do that? I've been trying to calm her for the past hour. She wouldn't wake up." Hermione whispered but Harry wasn't listening.  
  
He was searching her now peaceful face intently.  
  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with my sister?" Ron asked furiously.  
  
"I don't know, but it's serious." Hermione answered sadly. 


	4. Chapter 3: The Attack

Chapter 3  
  
The attack  
  
Ginny pulled herself out of bed the next morning with great difficulty.  
  
She was having a hard time breathing. Last night Voldemort had invaded her thoughts the only time she had her guard down. When she was sleeping.   
  
He'd filled her mind with every vision possible.  
  
Her family, Hermione and Harry dying.   
  
It had been the worst night of her entire life.  
  
Then all of a sudden it had disappeared. The nightmares had just vanished.  
  
And she'd spent the remaining of the night in blissful nothingness.  
  
Her head was pounding and she groaned. She'd have to make up for yesterday and put on a good front.   
  
After reluctantly leaving the warmness of her bed she treaded over to her bathroom in a depressed mood.  
  
After taking a shower and getting dressed into some comfortable muggle clothes she brushed her hair and scrutinized her reflection in the mirror.  
  
She looked decent. Her eyes were a deep brown so no one would notice, unless they looked close enough, the fear in her eyes.  
  
She plastered a smile to her lips and went down the stairs.   
  
Miss Weasley was feeding breakfast to Harry, Hermione and the entire Weasley clan minus Fred, George who had returned to their flat in London and of course minus Percy who still hadn't spoken to the family after the whole ministry incident.  
  
No one noticed her as she entered the room.  
  
"Good morning everyone!" she said jovially and bounded to a chair.   
  
The room went silent and Ginny wondered why Ron Harry and Hermione were so surprised and confused.  
  
"'Morning Gin, are you feeling better?" Her father asked cautiously.  
  
Ginny tilted her head to the side and put on a fake look of puzzlement.  
  
"Of course daddy why wouldn't I be?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Before anyone could answer she interrupted them.  
  
"So guys who do you think the next defense against the dark arts teacher will be?"   
  
She was pleased to see the conversation steered elsewhere and was content with eating her toast in peace just listening to the chatter around her.  
  
She was actually starting to feel better.  
  
"Speaking of that new book are we going to Diagon alley today?" Hermione asked and Ginny choked on her toast.  
  
No one but Harry noticed. He gave her a sideways glance but fortunately didn't say anything.  
  
"Yeah, it's alright if we go right mum?" Ron asked and Molly nodded.  
  
""No you can't!" Ginny blurted.  
  
Five heads turned her way. She blushed profusely. What was she supposed to say?  
  
"Sorry guys Voldemort speaks to me and he said he's going to kidnap Hermione to lure Harry to him?"   
  
Oh right that was a bright idea! She thought sarcastically and mentally shook her head.   
  
No, she'd let her guard down while she slept and Voldemort would find out what she'd done then kill off her family one by one just like he'd said.   
  
"Er... I mean, wouldn't you rather stay here and play Quidditch and maybe mum can get our supplies for us?" Ginny said quickly to cover up her mistake and at the same time keep them from Diagon alley.   
  
"Normally I'd go Ginny but I can't, besides it might be nice for you to go out. Why don't you go to diagon alley with them?" Molly asked with a concerned tone in her voice.  
  
"Mum, that's not a good idea, Gin is probably still sick from yesterday." Ron said in a condescending tone.  
  
Ginny frowned. How dare he insinuate that she was too weak to go to Diagon alley! She wasn't weak! She could handle a lot more than he could! That insufferable Prat! She thought then decided that if she couldn't keep them from Diagon alley then she'd go with them.   
  
"Actually I'd like to go too" Ginny said and smirked at Ron who was silently fuming.  
  
"Right then! Ginny here's the key to the Gringotts vault and-"  
  
"Wait hold on! Why does she get the key! I'm the oldest!" Ron shrieked jumping out of his seat in a fury.  
  
Harry did his best not to smile and Hermione shook her head disapprovingly.   
  
"Ronald, dear, you tend to be a tad forgetful at times" Molly said sympathetically and handed the key to Ginny.  
  
Ginny took the key with a trembling hand. Dear god what had she gotten herself into? She was supposed to keep everyone away from Diagon alley and instead she was going with them?  
  
Had she lost her mind?  
  
Harry watched Ginny very closely. She was jumpy and couldn't stop looking around her nervously.   
  
He looked at her beautiful face etched with worry and frowned.  
  
What was wrong with her? And why had she been so adamant about not going to Diagon alley?  
  
He wanted to shake her and force her to tell him what was wrong with her. He was extremely worried and more than once he'd wanted to kiss that worried look off her face.  
  
He groaned inwardly, how could he be developing feelings for Ron's little sister?   
  
It must be purely physical. Because it was true. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.  
  
Whoa, when had he started thinking of her as a woman?!   
  
"Lets go to flourish and Blotts, I need to get another copy of Hogwarts: A history." Hermione said and Ron groaned.  
  
"Why Hermione? You've already read the book seven times! Why do you need another copy." Ron complained and Hermione shot him her fiercest scowl.   
  
"Actually that's a great idea! Public places are extremely good!" Ginny said quickly and pulled Hermione towards the store.  
  
Harry frowned. Public places? What was wrong with her?  
  
Ron hadn't seemed to notice his sister's nervousness.  
  
Harry guessed he still held resentment of her having gotten the key to their vault instead of him.  
  
"Fine! You guys go there and we'll got to Fred and Georges joke shop." Ron said and Ginny screeched to a halt and swiveled around to face the two boys.  
  
"What? Alone?" she asked worriedly chewing on her lower lip.   
  
Harry was entranced. He wished he could be the one chewing on her lower lip and he'd like- Whoa! Get that very enticing image out of your head! Harry scolded himself and instead focused on Ginny's odd behavior.  
  
Ron groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Were big boys Ginny! Older than you, might I add! Its not like we need you to watch over us." Ron said glaring at Ginny.  
  
"No Ron! We have to stay together something could very well happen!" she said and Ron turned red with frustration.  
  
"Damn it I wish something would happen to you to get you out of my hair you're so damn annoying!" Ron blurted and Ginny looked stricken.  
  
Harry saw the pain flash through Ginny's eyes and an unexplainable anger bubbled up in his stomach.  
  
"Ron that was completely-" Harry was cut off because suddenly there was screams around them and witches and wizards were scurrying away in fear.  
  
Twelve death eaters had appeared out of nowhere and were surrounding the four of them.   
  
Ginny turned ashen and she whimpered in fear.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and pointed at the nearest one. Ron had done the same but Hermione had blanched considerably and stood in a shocked state.   
  
The death eater came forward and pushed Harry to the side.   
  
"Move it Potter, were not here for you this time." The dark and sinister voice spat and Harry tumbled to the ground.  
  
He was in a state of disbelief. The death eaters passed right by him and pushed Hermione and Ron away as well.  
  
They all surrounded Ginny.  
  
"Well hello little Ginny." One death eater muttered and sent her the cruccio spell.   
  
Ginny fell to the ground and writhed in pain.  
  
Harry finally got a hold of himself and jumped to his feet. He was about to say a spell when incantations were yelled all around them.  
  
There were flashes of lights and screams of pain around him.  
  
Aurors appeared out of nowhere and the death eaters retreated and disparated in fear.  
  
Harry ran to Ginny who was shuttering on the ground.   
  
"Harry! Are you all right? Death eaters harm you?" Tonks asked kneeling beside Harry three more Aurors in tow.   
  
"No... they weren't after me." Harry said still shocked.  
  
"They weren't?" Tonks asked confused.   
  
"No they were after ... they were after Ginny." He said holding her unconscious form in his arms.  
  
Everyone looked to Ginny and frowned.  
  
Ron was comforting a distraught Hermione but he looked up at Harry's comment.   
  
"But why?" he asked and Harry shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but I think she does." 


	5. Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It really encouraged me!!! :) Sorry for taking so long to update! I had to change an entire chapter meaning I had to make a lot of changes. Umm... the following chapter is a lot of fluff between Harry and Ginny, the ending may be a little disappointing but don't worry a lot of twists to come! :) Thank you so much and please tell me what you think! Any kind of constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Of course if you just want to plain criticize that's fine too. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
  
~Jewels~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The return to Hogwarts  
  
She was in her bedroom surrounded by her family and a couple of healers.  
  
Her eyes were closed and she feigned sleeping.   
  
It was silent in the room only to be broken by her mother's quiet sobs.  
  
She should open her eyes and comfort her but she couldn't. She had never been more scared in her entire life and she had felt everything drain out of her at the sight of the death eaters.  
  
Before she hadn't been as petrified. She knew that what she heard in her head was Voldemort but she hadn't really taken it seriously. It had been so surreal and she'd never actually had to face danger.  
  
But today when she'd watched those death eaters approach almost in slow motion then seen one of their faces contort into a twisted deranged smile as he'd performed that excruciating curse on her she knew.   
  
This was real.  
  
Voldemort could easily kill her or any person that she loved. And she was angry.   
  
Angry first at Voldemort for torturing her so cruelly, then angry at Lucius for putting the diary that had sealed her fate in her cauldron then angry at the injustices of the world and everything it seemed to deal her with.  
  
Harry's hushed whisper beside her seemed to be the only thing that calmed her and anchored her to the world.  
  
It reminded her that he was worse off then her and despite all the pain and suffering he'd been dealt he seemed to pull through.  
  
He always pulled through.  
  
And if he could then so could she.  
  
" You little Bitch! You think you could escape my grasp so easily do you? Thought you'd protect the mud blood?"  
  
His thoughts coursed through her mind unexpectedly and before she could contain herself a cry of anguish tore from her throat and she grasped her head in her hands.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" she cried without thinking and she heard the worried murmurs around her as a healer grabbed her hands and tried to cease her thrashing.  
  
Only her mothers wail of worry and everyone's yelling made her stop.  
  
Dammit! She was strong! She wasn't going to be a weak little porcelain doll that would break if squeezed too tightly; she couldn't scare her family like this.  
  
She forced herself to breathe normally, then steeled herself from Voldemorts thoughts and opened her eyes.  
  
There were two healers Ron, Harry Hermione and her parents staring into her face extremely worried.   
  
Her mothers face was tearstained, her fathers features were stressed and worried, Ron look scared and guilty as did Harry and Hermione still seemed to be in shock.  
  
She forced a bright smile on her face and shook her head.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, years of practicing false happiness finally paying off.  
  
Misses Weasley burst into tears and fell down beside her only daughter clutching her hand.  
  
"My poor baby. You were almost killed!" She exclaimed and Ginny put on a shocked expression.  
  
"I was? What are you talking about? Why is everyone so sad?" she said and watched as the two healers gave each other concerned looks then herded the family out of the room.  
  
Only Ron stayed behind his eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin." he breathed and sat down beside her.  
  
Ginny sighed impatiently. She wished that her family didn't think she was a porcelain doll that needed to be handled with the gentlest care.  
  
She was a big girl. She could handle things too.  
  
"What ever for?" She murmured but her breath caught in her throat at the tears in her brothers eyes.   
  
Ron never cried.  
  
"I didn't mean it when I said I wished something would happen to you." he whispered and Ginny smiled softly.  
  
"Oh Ron, I know you didn't mean that. I hadn't even thought about it," she said and she saw that cheered him up a little.  
  
"Ginny, tell me...tell us what's wrong with you? Why are the death-eaters after you? Please Gin; we need to know what's wrong with you!" there was concern in his voice and Ginny almost told him...almost.  
  
"I...I can't tell you!" she said and burst into tears.  
  
Damn you Voldemort!! Can you hear me you bastard! Damn you! She thought and buried her head into the pillow.  
  
Ron had told them that Ginny was really upset and refused to tell them anything.  
  
Harry looked into the worried faces of mister and misses Weasley and he knew he felt exactly like they looked.  
  
Why were the death-eaters after her? What did Voldemort want with Ginny? He wondered and looked at her closed bedroom door.  
  
This was wrong. These unexplainable feelings were driving him insane.  
  
He was only worried about her. That's all it was.   
  
That night at supper time every one was quiet. Fred and George had come over after hearing the disturbing news about Ginny.   
  
They were all sitting at the table and the uncomfortable silence was really starting to get to Harry. Ginny's seat was empty. She hadn't come out of her room since Ron had spoken to her.   
  
After dinner Harry for some unexplainable reason was emotionally drained and he was worried sick about Ginny.  
  
"Sorry Miss Weasley but May I be excused to go up to bed?" He asked gently.  
  
Molly Weasley regarded him with a sympathetic look. He felt grateful. She was the closest thing he'd ever have to a mother.  
  
"Sure dear, sleep well." She said sincerely and pulled Harry into a hug.   
  
He was surprised but pleased.   
  
He went up the stairs and found himself pausing in front of Ginny's bedroom door.  
  
Maybe he'd just check on her. Just to see if she was okay. He creaked her door open and tiptoed into her room. He took in a sharp intake of breath.   
  
She was laying on top of the blankets her silk nightgown riding up her leg exposing her delicate, flawless milky white skin.   
  
Her fiery red hair fanned out on her pillow, her black eyelashes clearly visible on the olive color of her beautiful cheeks.   
  
Her chest was slowly rising in perfect rhythm with her quiet even breathing.  
  
"Ginny..." he murmured huskily and as if he had been possessed he went to her side.  
  
He pulled a tendril of her hair behind her ear. He knelt down his face only inches from hers.  
  
He suddenly reeled back in horror. What the hell did he think he was doing? He thought angrily. Ginny had just been through a great ordeal and he was about to take advantage of her while she was sleeping?   
  
He groaned and ran from the room. How could he have done that? How? He fell onto the mattress on the floor and slammed his eyes shut.   
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
He awoke from another vivid nightmare. A white-hot pain coursed through his scar.  
  
It had been horrible. In the dream he'd allowed himself to get close to Ginny and Voldemort had killed her. Two words and she was dead. He was panting and restless. How could he have allowed himself to even entertain the thought that they could be together? She'd end up murdered.  
  
After twenty minutes of trying to drift off to sleep but to no avail he snuck out of the bedroom and down the steps.  
  
Maybe he'd sit in front of the Weasley's fire and try to sort out the jumbled thoughts in his mind.  
  
He trudged silently to the living room but stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of, whom else, but Ginny Weasley.   
  
She was sitting on the ground in front of the sofa staring forlornly into the flickering flames in the fireplace.  
  
He was going to turn around and race right back up to Ron's room before she noticed him, when he suddenly caught the distinctive sound of strangled sobs.  
  
At closer inspection he realized she was pale shuddering, scared and bawling her eyes out.  
  
She needed help.   
  
Although everything in his being was pleading with him to turn away, reminding him of the consequences of what would inevitably happen if he became too close to Ginny, but his heart was saying something entirely different and his legs, as if by command, strode to the redheads side.   
  
"Ginny?" he murmured softly and knelt down in front of her.  
  
Her head snapped up and stared into the warm emerald pools of his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry. Its horrible...I-I-I..." She stuttered and burst into a fresh set of tears.  
  
He instinctively pulled her into his arms and felt a surge of anger boil up in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Who was hurting Ginny? Why had the deatheaters been so determined to get to Ginny in Diagon alley?   
  
But most of all why were these indescribable coursing through him?  
  
"Ginny, please tell me what's wrong. Please let me help you," he whispered softly in her ear while stroking her hair, rubbing her back, and rocking her gently.  
  
Her head was buried in his chest and she was still shaking with sobs.   
  
She looked up at him, her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were tearstained.  
  
"Harry I can't, please make me feel better. Harry please kiss me." she'd said a notch lower than a whisper and he wasn't sure if he'd heard right.  
  
At that moment however it didn't matter that he knew he shouldn't get close to her, it didn't matter that he might not have heard right all that mattered was that pleading look in her mournful brown eyes.  
  
He lowered his face to her and brushed his lips across hers, and it was as if that had been the last barrier. The last wall that had suddenly gone crashing down.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could lock him into a passionate embrace.   
  
He placed one hand at the small of her back and the other at the nape of her neck to intertwine with her flaming red hair.  
  
He nibbled her bottom lip seeking entrance to her mouth and when she willingly granted it he swept his tongue into her mouth to duel with hers.   
  
She groaned into his mouth and it was more than he could bear. He'd never experienced something so sweet exhilarating. That pathetic experience with Cho was nothing compared to this.  
  
He was falling in love with her.  
  
It hit him like a ton of bricks. He was falling in love with her. No! This was wrong he'd get her killed and it was more than he could handle. He couldn't let her die. Not her.  
  
He pulled away and Ginny stared up at him confused and hurt.   
  
"Oh God... Ginny. This was... I'm sorry." he finished lamely. "I don't want to take advantage of you," he added and Ginny smiled.  
  
"Oh Harry, you could never do that. Not you." She whispered. Ginny was now sitting on Harry's lap and he was leaning against the sofa. Her arms her wrapped around his neck and his was wrapped around her waist.   
  
She rested her head against his chest and they both stared into the twinkling flames. He was stroking her beautiful hair and he held her until he was sure she was asleep.  
  
He would never do this again. It would only end up hurting both of them in the end, probably get her killed.  
  
The prophecy returned to him full blown and he groaned.  
  
No this could never work. He carried too much of a large weight. It wasn't fair to her. She deserved someone who could treat her right and give her all their attentions.  
  
Not someone like him that had a large load of guilt and a burden to save the world to carry.  
  
Besides if she knew that he had to be a murderer to survive then she'd hate him for sure.  
  
He sighed sadly and carried her weightlessly into her bedroom. After placing her gently on the bed and covering her up he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"Goodnight and goodbye sweet Ginny." and with that he strode out of her room and spent the rest of his night in a restless sleep. His dreams plagued with thoughts about Ginny.   
  
Ginny awoke the next morning from her first peaceful sleep in days. She stretched splendidly when she noticed that she was in bed.  
  
She sat up quickly and recalled the night's events.   
  
Was it possible that she'd dreamed it? Was it possible that Harry hadn't kissed her?   
  
But the taste of cinnamon in her mouth and the husky scent of male on her pajamas assured her she wasn't delirious.  
  
She sighed. Cinnamon. That's what Harry had tasted like. Harry! Where was he? Had he brought her to her bed? The thought of Harry brought up a bubbly feeling in her stomach and made her want to scream for joy.   
  
He'd finally opened up to her. They were going to be so much closer now.  
  
And when she was with Harry Voldemort was completely unable to access her mind.  
  
She was excited for the upcoming day ahead of them. She'd talk to Harry and tell him how she felt then he'd tell her how he felt and they'd get through this together.  
  
However she couldn't have been any more wrong.   
  
After showering and getting dressed she'd skipped down the stairs two at a time and couldn't contain the smile that lit up her face. Much to the surprise of her family.   
  
She'd greeted Harry happily but he'd only briefly smiled without responding.   
  
She thought it odd but assumed he was a little confused at the moment. She was sure she could talk to him later.  
  
But she was wrong because he avoided her and when they did talk he acted cool and indifferent as if what meant the entire world to her hadn't meant a thing to him.  
  
She was heart-broken. He continued with his indifferent mood right up till September 1st.   
  
They'd boarded the train and he hadn't even spared her a glance. He didn't even ask her to join them in their compartment.   
  
She ran to an empty compartment and let the weeks past tears flow freely down her face.   
  
Maybe she'd done something wrong? Maybe she was just too undesirable or too much of a bad kisser.   
  
And for the first time in a week she heard Voldemort in her head. He laughed at her and taunted her and she didn't even try to block him out.   
  
They were returning to Hogwarts now. Things just had to get better. 


	6. Forbidden forest

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I've been so busy!!! Anyways here's the nest chapter!! Please review!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The forbidden forest  
  
Things did get slightly better upon arriving at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't changed his attitude towards her but at least Voldemort hadn't spoken to her the two weeks she'd been at school.  
  
Ginny wondered if maybe he was afraid she'd go tell Dumbledore. He was after all the wizard Voldemort apparently feared most.  
  
Ginny sighed sadly. At least here she could pretend like everything was normal.  
  
She was sitting on a wooden bench on school grounds overlooking the lake on a Saturday afternoon. Really she preferred to be outside during the late hours of the night but the school rules were ten times stricter because of Voldemort.  
  
"Really? I'm flattered"  
  
Voldemorts sugarcoated yet icy voice sounded out through her head and Ginny froze, her eyes widened. She knew things were too good to be true!  
  
"What do you want?" she asked harshly, transmitting the message back to Voldemort her voice dripping with anger.  
  
"Well, well, well. You'd think you'd be a little more grateful after all the time I left you to yourself. Listen to me. If you don't want me to kill your mudblood parents then you'll do as I say." He said his anger very evident in his merciless voice.  
  
Ginny gulped and nodded her head.  
  
"Good girl. Tonight at exactly midnight you will go into the forbidden forest. There's a little pond five minutes in. I want you to go there sit by the pond and wait." He demanded and Ginny quivered in fear.  
  
He was going to kill her. She knew he was, but that was better than him killing her parents. She'd never be able to go on if he killed them.  
  
She choked on tears and nodded her head.  
  
This was very possibly going to be her last day on earth. A smothered sob burst from her throat and she raced back up to the castle.  
  
Harry sat at in the great hall during dinner and pushed food around on his plate. He felt absolutely miserable.  
  
He'd never wanted to hurt her and he had and it was killing him not to go to Ginny and apologize.  
  
"Harry did you hear me?" Hermione said beside him her face etched with worry.  
  
"Sorry, 'Mione. What did you say?" he asked looking up.  
  
"I said that-" she lowered her voice. "I said that tonight me you and Ron should go out and visit Hagrid." she stated and Harry shook his head.  
  
"We'll get caught. Its too strict" he replied and Hermione groaned in exasperation.  
  
"Honestly Harry, Ron said the exact same thing. What is going on with you two? Since when did the roles change? I'm supposed to be the one to convince you two not to break the rules. Not the other way around. " She stated in a bewildered tone and Harry chuckled.  
  
"Besides we have your cloak remember?" She said and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Actually he hadn't remembered.  
  
"Uh...Right." he said and Hermione was about to comment when Ron sat down across from them.  
  
"Hey guys." he stated and began piling food onto his plate.  
  
Hermione and Ron started bickering leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Ron what's the matter with your sister?" Neville asked and Harry's head shot up at the mention of Ginny.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Ron asked Harry could hear the concern in his tone.  
  
"She was acting really weird. Like someone was talking to her in her head. She freaked out and she hasn't been out of her dorm since." Neville said and Ron and Harry both shot out of their seats.  
  
She was having another one of those attacks.  
  
They both raced to the common room followed closely by Hermione. When they entered the common room they found Ginny sitting on an armchair by the fire.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed and stared at her oddly.  
  
"What?" she asked startled out of her thoughts.  
  
Then Ron did something Harry never would have expected. He knelt down in front of Ginny grasped her shoulders and started to shake her forcefully.  
  
"Dammit! Ginny! I've had it! Tell me whats wrong with you! Tell me!" He cried angrily.  
  
Harry yanked Ron off of her.  
  
"Ron! You Prat! You could have hurt her!" he said and Ginny looked up at both of them curiously.  
  
"What is this about?" she asked and Harry noted that she seemed sincere. But not enough to pass him.  
  
"Neville said you had another attack," Ron said while standing up looking really irritated.  
  
"Well Neville was misinformed," she said curtly but Harry could see that her eyes were slightly red like she'd been crying and the cheerfulness was forced into her voice.  
  
"Ginny you-" Harry started but Ginny cut him off.  
  
"I don't even want to speak to you, you insufferable Prat!" She exclaimed and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ron looked at Harry curiously. "Why is-" he was suddenly cut off by Harry.  
  
"Drop it," he warned dangerously then he stalked up to the boys' dormitory where he'd no doubt brood until he'd fall into a restless sleep.  
  
That night Harry had spent three hours worried about Ginny. He couldn't stop seeing her beautiful brown eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
He finally drifted off into sleep when he was shook awake by Ron.  
  
"C'mon Harry, we promised to go see Hagrid tonight." Harry groaned and realized it was only ten o'clock.  
  
"Alright" he muttered. It wasn't like he'd get much more sleep anyway, and besides he really wanted to see Hagrid.  
  
He got out of bed pulled on his trousers and a cotton jumper that Miss Weasley had knitted for him and put on his glasses.  
  
He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his trunk and followed Ron out of the room.  
  
Hermione was waiting on the bottom step. The common room was empty and they quickly threw the cloak over them and tiptoed out of the common room and down the hall out of the castle and onto Hogwarts grounds.  
  
They made it to Hagrids with no trouble at all. After knocking three times softly onto the door it flew open to reveal the towering figure of Hagrid.  
  
" 'Ello? Anyone there?" His voice boomed out over the grounds and they removed the cloak.  
  
"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed excitedly while hugging him tightly.  
  
Hagrid chuckled. "'Ello there 'Mione." He responded then after seeing Harry he pulled them all into the hut.  
  
"Wha' do yeh think your doin'?" he exclaimed staring at the trio in fierce disapproval.  
  
"Hagrid we only wanted to see how you were doing." squeaked Hermione and Hagrids features softened.  
  
"Well I guess that'll be aright." he said. "But no more late night visits yeh here? Its not safe." he said and the three nodded.  
  
"Aright then how 'bout a spot er tea, then yeh can tell me all 'bout yer summers"  
  
After a very interesting chat with Hagrid about their summers they moved on to chat about Grawp that had been sent away by Dumbledore to a very safe area. At that point Hagrid had started bawling and the trio had looked at each other helplessly.  
  
They eventually moved onto other topics when Hagrid realized that it was five minutes to midnight and had shooed them out of the hut and told them to be careful while going back to the castle.  
  
They were tucked under the cloak and Harry was trying to stifle laughter at Ron and Hermione who were bickering behind him.  
  
"Ron! That's my foot! You're so clumsy!" Hermione yelped.  
  
"I am not, Hermione watch it!" Ron said.  
  
Suddenly Harry froze and Ron ran into his back. "Oy Harry what did you stop for?" he asked.  
  
"Ron look, its Ginny" Harry whispered and all three were staring at Ginny who was really upset and was hurrying past them right into the forbidden forest.  
  
"Where is she going?" Ron asked questioningly and Harry shrugged.  
  
"We should follow her," Hermione stated worriedly staring at the retreating figure of the redhead.  
  
The boys nodded their agreement and followed her. She stopped suddenly beside a pond and was chewing on her lower lip nervously while pacing back and forth. Tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. We meet again Virginia." A dark figure emerged from the shadows and the trio under the invisibility cloak froze.  
  
Harry shuddered in anger as he recognized Bellatrix Lestrange's voice.  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny whimpered but stood her ground the trio stood there frozen in shock at the sight before them.  
  
"My lord isn't happy with you little Virginia, he wants you dead." she let out a heart wrenching inhumane laugh. "Goodbye Weasel brat!" she screamed and pulled out her wand. "Avada Kedav-"  
  
Before she could finish the curse Harry burst out from under the cloak at surprising speed.  
  
"Stupefy!" he screeched and Bella fell to the ground in a lump of surprised fury.  
  
Harry was shaking in rage. He'd wanted to kill her he wanted to watch her fall to the ground and writhe in pain before he ended her miserable life. She had killed Sirius and just now had tried to kill Ginny.  
  
Harry was only distinctly aware of Hermione who had sent up red warning sparks in the air, no doubt to alert the professors.  
  
"What have you done!" Ginny yelped as she jumped up her eyes wide with fear and her face the color of ash.  
  
"Ginny! Harry just saved your life!" Ron exclaimed outraged but Harry was looking at Ginny oddly.  
  
"No! NO!!" Ginny screamed and fell to the ground bawling. "Why did you have to be the hero! No! How could you!" that was the last thing they heard before she burst into tears and everything she said was incoherent.  
  
Harry strode beside her and lifted her roughly off the ground he grasped her shoulders tightly.  
  
"Tell me what's wrong! Why is Bella after you?! Damnit Ginny tell me! TELL ME!" he was shaking her now but she wouldn't look him in the eyes and she was still bawling.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall and several other professors' ran to the scene.  
  
They stood there in shock at the sight before them.  
  
Ginny suddenly went white and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"No, don't hurt my family please don't hurt them!" she screamed then suddenly fell unconscious and went limp in Harry's arms.  
  
He cradled her against his chest and was stunned to taste the salty wetness in his mouth.  
  
He realized that they were tears. They were his tears, he was crying.  
  
She awoke from the light pouring into the hospital wings window. She blinked rapidly and wished she hadn't woken up at all. The events of the night before flooded back to her with such intensity that she almost burst into tears.  
  
Why did Harry, her sweet gentle handsome, Harry have to save her? Why did he have to come to her rescue? Now Voldemort was going to kill her family. He'd told her last night after Harry had stupefied Bellatrix. Now she'd have to tell someone. Then at least her family could go in to protection.  
  
"Don't even think about it you conniving little bitch."  
  
She sighed. She was resigned to the fact that Voldemort entered her mind at will. She'd never be free.  
  
"If I find out that you have ever uttered a word to anyone about me, bitch, you'll pay. You'll pay dearly. It's lucky for you I'm not entirely pissed off."  
  
And then just like that he was gone, his voice disappearing from her mind as fast as it had come.  
  
The door to the hospital wing opened and Professor Dumbledore Hermione, Ron and Harry burst through.  
  
"You're awake!" Ron said happily and rushed to his sister's side.  
  
Professor Dumbledore however was not fazed.  
  
"Miss Weasley, Death eater Bellatrix Lestrange has been brought into custody. I need you to tell me Ginny, who is hurting you. You need to tell me what is happening." Dumbledore stated kindly and Ginny wanted to tell him.  
  
"You do and you'll pay!"  
  
She steeled her mind off as hard as she could push him out with all her might. She was sweating from the effort and her face was pale.  
  
"Fleur...Delacour." she sputtered and they all looked surprised.  
  
"Fleur is hurting you?" Dumbledore inquired gently and she shook her head vigorously. "No... Fleur Delacour... would...say, flee from death." She said and passed out from the effort of trying to push Voldemort out of her mind.  
  



	7. Chapter 6: Passionate encounter

A/N: Hey! Here's another chapter. Niphler interesting that you noticed than unfortunately it wasn't done purposely. I simply updated quickly and without thinking forgot to put the chapter number. Great thinking though! I'll dedicate my next chapter to the person who can figure out the whole fleur delacour thing! By the way is it Delacour or Delaceur? Anyway this next chapter is one of my favorites! Please Review. By the way constructive criticism is always GREATLY appreciated! I'm always looking for suggestions or advice on how to make my fanfic better! Also I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! I'm eternally in your debt! Does anyone have a nice fluffy Ginny/Harry fic I can read? Anyways enough blabbering! Read away!!  
  
Luv Jewels  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Passionate encounter  
  
His grotesque face was contorted into a look of absolute anger. The little bitch had evaded him once again. What was he going to do to get her dead? Not only was she not dead but also his most loyal death eater had been captured and handed over to the authorities.  
  
Foiled again! By Potter no less!   
  
In a fit of rage Voldemort cast the crustacious curse on Pettigrew. Oddly Peter's tortured wails didn't satisfy him. The only sound that could satisfy him would be Potters wails of horror and the little girl's screams of excruciating pain.   
  
He had do be doing something wrong. Maybe he'd underestimated her. She needed to be lured out of her protective little circle into his clutches.   
  
A glint of twisted glee shone in Voldemorts eyes.   
  
Potter's worst fear was to lose someone he loved and he had a very interesting complexity towards hero saving. He'd kill two birds with one stone. He'd get the girl then lure Potter to him then he'd kill both of them.   
  
But how to do it? How to lure them both away from Hogwarts? An idea of pure brilliance popped into his head.   
  
He let out a howl of dark tainted laughter. The evil of his cruel soul pouring into his voice...  
  
Almost a month after the incident in the forbidden forest Ginny sat in the common room in her favorite armchair completing her potions homework.   
  
Ron Hermione and Harry hadn't stopped badgering her constantly. Trying to pull answers that she just couldn't give out of her.   
  
She knew she shouldn't have said anything.   
  
Teachers regarded her with concern and asked her constantly if she was okay. Her family was beside themselves with worry and all because of her. She'd ruined everyone's lives.   
  
The fat lady's portrait swung open and Hermione and Ron strode into the common room followed by Harry.  
  
Their eyes all turned on her and she pretended she couldn't feel the way their regard burnt her skin. Not literally of course.  
  
"Want to play a game of chess Harry?" she heard Ron's voice and noted that the casual cheerfulness was forced.  
  
"No, not now Ron."   
  
Harry's voice on the other hand sounded weary and tired with a hint of worry.  
  
"I'll play with you Ron." Hermione quipped and Ginny nearly giggled at the stunned silence that followed.   
  
"You can't play... You-you wouldn't know how!" Ron stated in an all-knowing tone.   
  
"We'll just see about that Ronald Weasley!" She huffed out angrily.  
  
Ginny heard the sound of chess pieces being placed on a board from behind her potions book. She could feel Harry's eyes on her and tingles flitted through her body.  
  
Ginny however was still furious at Harry. He'd not only kissed her than pushed her away cruelly he had to come and save her. He came to save her... Oddly it made her feel warm inside.   
  
Voldemort hadn't uttered a word to her since the forbidden forest. That she was very grateful of.   
  
Hermione's shrill voice jarred her out of her thoughts.   
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!! YOU CHEATED!" she exclaimed heatedly.  
  
"I did not cheat!! It's wizard's chess Hermione! You CAN'T cheat!! Maybe you just can't play!" Ron retorted and Ginny could hear the challenge in his tone.  
  
"Well I've never been more insulted! You're a Prat Ron! I can't stand you!" Hermione exclaimed her voice laced with tears.   
  
By then Ginny had lowered the book and was staring at the scene before her in awe.  
  
Hermione sat up abruptly sending her chair flying backwards and the chess pieces scattered to the ground. She flew out of the common room sobs tearing out of her throat.   
  
Harry and Ginny were both extremely stunned but nothing could compare to the look of shock etched onto Ron's face.   
  
Ron ran his hand through his hair then after sighing got up and chased after her. Leaving the common room deserted except for Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ginny blushed and lifted the book back up in front of her face.  
  
She heard him get up and knew he was standing in front of her. He gently took the book out of her hands and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"You know Ginny, most people like reading their books the right side up." he said and Ginny glanced at her book still clutched firmly in his hand and realized with a great deal of embarrassment that it had been upside down the entire time.  
  
Her face flushed and she looked away guiltily.   
  
"What did you mean, Ginny, when you said that thing about fleur? What were you talking about?" He asked softly and Ginny's head snapped back so that she was staring into the green pools of his emerald green eyes.   
  
'I-What is- I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered and looked away uncomfortably.  
  
He cupped her face in his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.   
  
"You do know what I mean. Ginny what's happening to you. I'm worried," he said in complete sincerity.  
  
And unexplainable rage bubbled up in Ginny and she pulled away viciously. She got up angrily.  
  
"Worried? If you'd been worried about me you might have said a couple of words to me since coming to Hogwarts. If you'd been worried about me you might not ripped my heart out of my chest when you so blatantly showed me that that kiss that meant everything to me meant absolutely nothing to you!" Ginny shouted tears of pain, anger and rejection pouring down her ivory colored cheeks.  
  
"Oh God Ginny." Harry replied huskily and pulled her into his arms where she melted against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out the tears that had been bottled up for the past couple of months.  
  
He tilted her chin upwards and looked into her brown eye filled with tenderness.   
  
He groaned and crushed his lips down onto hers. She responded fiercely and clung on to him for dear life.  
  
He had one hand at the back of her neck and the other hand at the small of her back urging her closer to him.   
  
She shuddered in delight when his tongue swept over her bottom lip pleading with her to open her mouth.  
  
She willingly granted him access.   
  
When they pulled apart breathlessly he began to nuzzle her neck, giving raining butterfly kisses all over her.   
  
She was breathing in short pants and a fresh set of tears came to her eyes.   
  
How was it that he could do this to her? Drive her insane with just one glance?  
  
Her eyes widened when she came to a sudden realization. She loved him. This wasn't an infatuation anymore. She truly loved him.   
  
"I love you Harry." She whispered so low that it was almost impossible to hear, but he must have heard because he froze his ministrations to her neck and looked into her eyes.   
  
His eyes were no longer glazed over with desire they were startled and filled with shock.   
  
"No Ginny. God no. Please don't love me." He said in a pleading tone backing away from her.  
  
"I can't help it Harry, I love you. Please don't turn away from me." She implored and reached out to him but he moved away.   
  
"No, Ginny. I can't. I can't love you." he said and raced past her into the boy's dormitory. After standing in shock after watching him retreat behind the boys dormitory doors her eyes filled with unshed tears and his stinging rejection finally sunk in. She burst in to tears and raced up to the girls' dormitory and collapsed onto her bed. Shivering, feeling unwanted and hurt.   
  
He sat on his bed. The drapes pulled around him. He was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest and his head buried in his hands.   
  
She loved him. That beautiful vibrant girl with a problem she refused to tell him loved him.  
  
He had hurt her bad, he could tell by the look in her eyes after he'd pulled away, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't deserve her love! He had nothing to offer her, nothing but pain death and fear.   
  
Loving her would only bring about her death. Like Sirius, tears welled up in his emerald green eyes and for the first time in a long time he cried himself to sleep that night. Only to dream, dreams about Ginny's death. 


	8. Chapter 8: Draco Malfoy, friend or foe?

Chapter 8

**Draco Malfoy, friend or foe? **

It seemed like Ginny had just drifted off when she was shaken awake by, Lynn, a friend- no acquaintance Ginny had. "Come on Weasley get out of bed! Classes start in an hour and a half!" She said and prodded Ginny until she groaned and opened one eyelid.

Lynn satisfied that she'd done her best to wake the dormant redhead had bounced out of the dormitories leaving Ginny alone. With a sigh Ginny wished she could just bury herself beneath the several blankets draped over her frail body. She was so tired, her eyes were itchy and sore and Ginny suddenly remembered why it felt like she'd spent the entire night crying, because she _had_ spent the entire night crying.

Her eyes narrowed. Harry Potter. At that moment she hated him more than she'd ever hated anyone in her life. The rejection still stung her and she felt so alone. She wondered how it was possible to hate someone so much and yet love them with all your heart. After cursing her miserable life and cursing Harry, she pulled herself out of bed and started getting ready for classes.

_"That fool! How dare he defy me!"_ Ginny froze as the familiar voice floated through her head. Had she defied him? She wondered with a great deal of fear then realized he hadn't been talking about her. He had said "he". Strangely it seemed as though Voldemort wasn't aware of her presence.

It was as if he was just thinking normally... _"Draco Malfoy refuse to be one of my death eaters! Betraying all purebloods! How dare he!" _ Voldemorts angry thoughts roared through her mind and Ginny felt chills race up her spine.

She stood there for ten minutes, waiting so deathly still. When nothing else came she frowned. Had Voldemort, in his anger, forgotten about her and had transmitted his thoughts accidentally? Somehow Ginny found that unlikely. But why would he want her to know that Malfoy had defied him? It just didn't make sense to her.

Ginny quickly had a shower got dressed threw on her school robes and rushed out of the dormitories where, unfortunately, Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting. Harry stood at the back of Hermione looking down at his feet uncomfortably.

"Hey Gin, wondering if you wanted to come to breakfast with us!" Hermione exclaimed and forced a smile onto her lips. Ginny stared at them suspiciously. "Why?" she asked and Ron shrugged.

"To enjoy your company?" he tried and Ginny snorted. "Yeah okay, no need to pretend you care, I'm not telling you anything. There is nothing wrong with me." She said and before they could say another word she strode past them and went down to the great hall by herself.

He'd never felt guiltier in his entire life. He could tell by the look of pain etched on her delicate features and by the dark circles beneath her beautiful brown eyes that she was upset.

No she was heartbroken, and it was his fault. His heart wrenched and his stomach turned at the thought of the pain he'd caused the beautiful redhead.

"Hey! Earth to Harry earth to Harry!" Hermiones distraught tone knocked him out of his thoughts. "Sorry 'Mione, just thinking." He said they were on their way to class and he felt sick to his stomach. Their next class was Potions and the last thing he wanted was to deal with Snape when all he wanted to do was think about Ginny.

"Thinking about Ginny aren't you?" Hermione asked wryly with a small smile. Harry looked up at her in surprise and inwardly cursed her perceptiveness and her cleverness.

"Hermione..." he said warningly clearly stating that this was not a topic he was fond of discussing.

"I know I know, not another word right? Well it might do you some good to talk about it." She said and Harry would have retorted if Ron had not chosen that instant to jog up beside them.

"Hey guys." He said. Hermione glared at him and huffed away angrily. Ron groaned in frustration. "Now what have I done? I swear she finds a different reason to be mad at me every single day! She probably has a calendar with each day marked, Today I'll be angry at Ron because his hair didn't look right, or I'll be mad at him because he didn't take down potions notes." Ron exclaimed mimicking Hermione and Harry chuckled.

However his grin faded at the sight before him. Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle were standing in the hallway trying to intimidate first years when Ginny passed by them and Goyle stuck out his chubby leg causing her to stumble to the ground and drop her books. Rage coursed through Harry and he was about to hex Malfoy and his cronies into the next world until something unexpected happened.

"Goyle you great idiotic Git!" Malfoy exclaimed and hexed him. He then proceeded by bending down and helping Ginny collect her books.

"Sorry about that Ginny, it won't happen again." He smiled at her and walked away leaving a very stunned Ginny, Harry and Ron behind.

Maybe he had changed. How could he not have changed? She would never have expected him to be so kind to her. Had that even been kindness? She would never know. Ginny stood in stunned silence staring after Malfoy's retreating back.

Perhaps Draco really had seen the error of his ways and refused to be a death eater. Why else would Voldemort get so angry he'd submitted his thoughts without even recognizing her presence?

"Ginny, are you all right?" she snapped out of her confused thoughts and turned to face her irritatingly concerned brother.

She smiled warmly.

"Fine, I've never seen Draco act so kindly." she said more to herself than to her brother. "So it's Draco now is it?!" Harry spat coming up to stand beside Ron. He was absolutely livid.

He was... wait was that-could it possibly be...jealousy? It was! Harry Potter was jealous. She would have laughed had it not infuriated her so much. He had no right to be jealous. He'd had his chance with her and he'd trampled her trusting heart.

"Yes, Potter. It's Draco." she practically hissed, venom pouring from her voice. He seemed taken aback, but shock was imedieatly replaced with anger. He opened his mouth to retort but Ginny cut him off.

"I'm sorry Potter but I have class to attend and I don't have time to waste on you." she turned to Ron and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Ron, but there's no need to be concerned about me." She exclaimed then with a flip of her hair and her book bag secured tightly around her shoulder she bounced down the hallway her step surprisingly light for the heavy lead that was settled on her heart.

He stared after her, his jaw dropped and his hands itching to pull her into his arms and run his hands through her sizzling red hair. He turned to Ron who had a very amused look on his face and his eyebrow raised inquisitively. He snapped his mouth shut and sent him a fierce scowl. Ron went to speak but Harry cut him off.

"Oh just sod off!" he snapped and strode down the hallway angrily. Ron's mocking laughter following him all the way to the dungeons and into Snape's classroom.

Ginny was currently attending her favorite class. She loved Care of magical creatures with Hagrid. Despite the accident every now and then she found his classes amazing and full of interesting, sometimes frightening, creatures.

She didn't really have any friends so she always stood to the side and watched whatever amazing creature Hagrid presented them with next. Today he'd shown them unicorns. However only "innocent" students had been able to pet them and Ginny had chuckled fervently when a blushing hufflepuff hadn't been able to go near one. In fact she was still reminiscing about it when she ran into someone in the corridor after class.

"You rotten Gryffindor twit! Watch where you're going." Pansy Parkinson, a girl a year older than her, sneered and pushed her onto the floor. Ginny caught completely off guard dropped all her books in order to at least make the fall a little less impact full.

"Expelliamus!"

Pansy flew and slammed against the stonewall her wand had snapped in two after she landed quite roughly on it. Ginny looked up expecting and slightly hoping to see Harry, but instead was greeted with Draco Malfoy.

She stared up at his outstretched hand in confusion.

"Well? Are you going to let me help you up or are you going to sit down there all day?" He sneered. She frowned but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up off the hard cold concrete floor.

"Sorry about Pansy, she's a right bitch when she wants to be." Malfoy said and looked into her eyes. He was smiling and standing so very close. He seemed so changed so different, but something didn't feel right. There was a hard glint in his eyes. Something she couldn't quite identify. He bent down suddenly and crushed his lips onto hers. She froze and went rigid. When he pulled away he had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Meet me in the room of requirement tonight a 1:30, when everyone's gone to bed." He whispered huskily then strutted off like he was on top of the world. Why was it Harry's kisses were tender warm and gentle with a slight hint of passion, leaving her to tingle all over while Draco's kiss had left her feeling somewhat...cold?

Late that night Ginny waited patiently for the common room to retire to their respective dormitories. She sat in her favorite armchair by the fire on the pretense of studying for an upcoming potions test. Ron had drilled her with questions about Malfoy and Ginny just shrugged and had responded with an "I don't know more than you do" or "if you figure it out tell me."

Finally everyone had vacated the common room and Ginny discarded her unread potions volume onto the nearest table. She quietly crept out of the common room and down the dark Hogwarts corridor.

When she entered the room of requirement it resembled a quiet, yet lavishly expensive looking, sitting room. She wasn't surprised to see every thing decorated in silver and green. She supposed Malfoy enjoyed being surrounded by such luxuries and his school colors, needed to be surrounded by it even. It probably made him feel superior or better in some way. She thought in scorn.

A knot formed at the pit of her stomach and she frowned. Something didn't feel right. Something felt wrong, terribly wrong.

He stood up so suddenly and she had been so deep in thought that it startled her and caused her to jump three feet back in fear. The eerie glow of the fire cast an almost sinister aura around him. His face have illuminated and half cast in the shadows. His face was twisted into a grotesque smirk, evil. Pure evil was what he emitted to her. She stood rooted to the ground her heart pounding in her ribcage. He looked familiar.

Why did he look so familiar?

Suddenly a smile spread across his face and all hint of evil or madness disappeared.

"Virginia, you came." he drawled lazily and stepped towards her. She instinctively stepped back.

"I didn't come here for small talk Malfoy." she snapped her heart still beating at an irregular pace. It had been a bad idea to come here, without anyone knowing where she was going to be. He could viciously murder her and no one would know.

"What do you want Malfoy? You must want something otherwise you wouldn't be so nice to Me." she spat spitefully and Malfoy looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I've been watching you. I really like you Ginny, and I know what a downright prat I've been, but give me a chance. Please? People can change and I've changed for you Ginny. I'd do anything to have you glance at me the way you look at Potter." He said in a resigned tone.

Ginny was dumbfounded. What was he rambling on about? Malfoy couldn't change! He was a sadistic sardonic Wanker, who treated her and her family like dirt. But then again didn't everyone deserve a second chance? He might have changed.... he did after all defy Voldemort and refused to become a death eater, and he had been extremely nice to her today.

Before she could say anything she felt Malfoy press his lips to hers again. She was so shocked her lips were still parted in surprise and she nearly gagged when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. He pulled away with a smug look in his eyes.

Ginny was astounded. Did he truly think he'd pleased her? He must've realized she'd been stiff throughout the entire kiss, if you could even call it that, and she hadn't responded in the least. Apparently he didn't because he leant forward to kiss her again. This time she was prepared and she moved her head to the side so he only grazed her cheek.

"Trust me Virginia, please trust me." She turned towards him and stared into his steel gray eyes. The black pools of his pupils were dilated and she could she the reflection of the flames of the fire flickering in them. She knew suddenly why they had seemed so familiar to her before, Tom Riddle. His eyes weren't the same as Riddle's but the intent was. He'd asked her to trust him and she had, only to be betrayed. His eyes had given him away in the end just like Malfoy's were giving him away now. They were cold and unyielding, yet she stared entranced as if hypnotized, it seemed as if his voice was echoing in her ears from a faraway distance.

"Trust me Virginia, trust me."

A/N: Here you go!! the new and inmproved chapter!! 


	9. Chapter 9: the truth revealed

Chapter 9

**

The truth revealed

**

The sun poured in through the girls' fifth year dormitories early on Saturday morning. Ginny groaned and buried her head beneath her pillow.

She hated waking up early in the morning actually she hated morning. Period. The previous nights events flooded back to her and she sat up with a start.

Malfoy had pleaded with her to trust him and he had seemed so sincere and sweet, yet she couldn't forget the feelings of unease he raised within her nor could she forget the ice-cold glint of something unidentifiable in his eyes.

She remembered comparing him to Tom riddle and then thinking that there had been no difference between them.

"Give me a chance Ginny, everyone deserves a second chance," the words he'd murmured in her ear were still echoing in her head.

She sighed and fell back down onto her pillow. Maybe he did deserve a chance. Maybe he was changed and maybe just maybe he was actually a good person.

But all those maybes were making her feel terribly uneasy, and hadn't she trusted Tom? And hadn't he left her with the bittersweet taste of betrayal?

Her head was already throbbing with unanswered questions and she hadn't even left her bed. With a groan of displeasure she pulled herself out of her bed and stumbled to the washroom.

After taking a long and very refreshing shower, she brushed her teeth got dressed into some very comfortable muggle clothes and padded down into the common room.

Like expected the common room was empty, and Ginny guessed they were all outside enjoying the last of the nice fall days before the winter took over.

Her stomach grumbled but having missed breakfast she would just have to wait until lunch. She collapsed into a chair and closed her eyes.

She wasn't ready to face the day. She didn't want to go down into the great hall. She didn't want to leave the blissful safety of the common room. She wanted to stay here and pretend that Voldemort was a figment of her imagination. She wanted to pretend that the voice she heard in her head was nothing.

_"Well wouldn't that make you insane? Hearing voices you made up in your head? You should be grateful, mudblood lover, that it IS me and not you going mad." _

His awful hissing voice had caught her off guard because she hadn't heard him in so long but she sighed and was resigned to the fact that she'd never have her own privacy, not even in her thoughts.

She concentrated her energy on blocking him out then waited a couple of minutes. When she heard nothing she sagged in relief.

She opened her eyes and decided to perhaps see if she could scrounge up a piece of toast in the kitchens then go study for potions in the library, since she'd gotten no studying done last night thanks to that very odd rendezvous with Malfoy.

She was on her way to the kitchens when she caught sight of Harry and Ron walking her way. She almost turned and ran but she 

stretched herself to full height and with her Gryffindors bravery strode forward and forced herself not to be intimidated by Harry.

That would have been simple, if she could have just passed by them everything would have been fine, but no of course not. She wasn't allowed to have things simple, because Malfoy chose at that precise moment to wrap his arms around her waist from behind and swivel her around so that she couldn't see Harry or Ron's reactions.

He kissed her. Right there in front of Harry and her brother. It was at that moment that she decided that Malfoy was most definitely mad, and she wished he wouldn't kiss her at all. She was nearly sick every time he did.

"Meet me in the room of requirement again tonight." He whispered than with a look of fear at what was behind her he turned and ran off into the direction he'd come.

Here we go. She thought and turned around reluctantly to face 

a very furious Ron and a very, very, very jealous Harry.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?" Harry exclaimed grabbing Ginny's upper arm in anger. His heart was beating in his chest so fast he thought it would burst out.

That display had nearly shredded him to pieces and surprisingly Ron had to hold him back this time otherwise he most likely would have killed Malfoy. How dare that slimy Slytherin pompous ass lay a finger on Ginny.

the anger and rage cursed through him he barely noticed that he was clenching her arm a little too tightly.

She tore herself out of his grasp and sneered at him.

"What do you care Potter?! I can do whatever I want, whether it's with Mal-Draco or any other boy in this school! You cannot, will not dictate me!" she snapped and then ran passed him and down the hall.

Harry turned to Ron who was leaning against the wall a very amused look on his face.

"You just let your sister kiss Malfoy and did nothing about it?!! Have you gone mad?!" Harry shrieked his face emitting heat and anger.

Ron chuckled.

"That kiss meant nothing to her, actually I think its pretty safe to say it revolted her, if you knew her like I did you'd be able to tell that she was surprised when he touched her and revolted when he kissed her by the way she was stiff, didn't respond and pushed him away." Ron said wisely and Harry wanted to throttle him.

"And besides your demonstration of jealousy because you love my sister was entertaining." Ron continued.

Harry froze.

"I don't-" he was going to deny loving Ginny. He knew he should have, but he'd never analyzed his feelings until then and suddenly he realized he did love her. He did want to be with her.

He glanced up at Ron and by the smug look on his face he could tell that Ron had known all along. Even before he knew himself.

Perhaps Ron wasn't as oblivious or obtuse as he'd assumed.

A sheepish grin spread across his face.

"You're no going to kill me?" he asked and Ron laughed and walked beside Harry.

"Nah, then who would kill Voldemort?" normally a statement like that would have set him off but today it only brought about a large amount of relief and joy.

Okay he loved Ginny, but how to tell her that after he'd so horribly hurt her?

Harry sat in the common deserted common room his invisibility cloak wrapped securely around him.

It was only 8:00 but all the students were either in bed or down in the great hall. He sighed in frustration. This was the only way he'd be able to talk to her.

Every time he went near her she went in the other direction and when he started to talk to her she'd snap at him and run away. She'd been avoiding him all day.

So he was forced to sit in an armchair invisible so he could corner her when she came in.

Finally after what seemed an eternity she strode into the common room and with a great sigh dropped down onto the armchair right across from Harry.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered wistfully and Harry felt his heart melt.

He pulled off the cloak.

"Talking to me would be a wonderful start." he said and Ginny jumped three feet into the air.

"You bloody Prat!" she shrieked facing him her eyes wild with fear and her face red with rage. "Ginny-" he began and stood up in front of her, but she cut him off.

"No, you listen to me Potter! who do you think you are sneaking around like some snake scaring me half to death? Are you so insensitive that you think you can just come-" She was cut off however when Harry pressed his lips to her in a passionate embrace.

She struggled at first but then yielded to his tender caresses and melted in his arms.

He put one hand at the small of her back and urged her closer the other hand at the nape of her hair.

They continued to kiss passionately when Harry felt something very odd. A scar... it was a scar... in the shape of a lightning bolt on the back of Ginny's head!

He pulled away in shock, and Ginny still drunk with passion had no time to react when Harry turned her around and lifted her fiery red hair.

Sure enough a scar jutted out beneath her hairline an exact replica of his own scar.

"What the hell!!?? Ginny?" he asked in a stunned tone.

Ginny pulled away and stared at Harry, her eyes wide with fear when she suddenly realized what Harry had seen.

Harry grabbed her wrists and looked into her eyes.

"What is that Ginny? Why do you have a scar like mine?" he demanded but Ginny was saved from answering when Ron and Hermione burst into the common room bickering as usual.

"Hermione! I never said that you were..." they froze at the scene before them.

"Ron, your sister has a scar exactly like mine on her neck!" Harry blurted and inwardly cursed his bluntness.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed and she pulled herself away from Harry.

In an unexpected burst of speed Ginny ran from the common room.

Harry made to run after her but was stopped when Ron grabbed his arm.

"Let her go, are you sure you saw what you saw?" he asked and there was an underlying current of fear in Ron's voice.

"I'm telling you Ron. She has a scar like mine." he said. Hermione watching them both warily.

"You don't suppose this has anything to do with her attacks do you?" Hermione interjected and both boys turned to her.

Apprehension dawned on Hermiones face, the same look she gets every time she thinks she's figured something out.

She slapped her forehead. "Merlin I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I think of this before?" She exclaimed and Ron and Harry exchanged confused glances.

"Hermione-" Ron began but Hermione cut him off.

"I'll be right back!! I need to check something in the library." She exclaimed then turned and raced out of the common room.

She ran, her heart strained painfully in her chest and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

That kiss had been so blissful, she'd felt the love and tenderness in it. Then he had to look at the back of her neck and see her scar. Oh god. If they ever figured out what it was... if they realized... she couldn't think of the consequences right now.

She needed fresh air, she needed out.

"hey Ginger, where are you going the room of requirement is the other way." Malfoy's teasing tone interrupted her thoughts.

She pivoted around, tears streaming down her red blotchy face, her hair wild and unkempt and rage building up inside her.

** "ITS GINNY MALFOY, AND I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENTS WITH YOU!" **she snapped and Malfoys features contorted angrily, it was however fleeting because it was replaced with concern.

"Ginny, what happened? Is Potter annoying you? Its Potter isn't it?" His voice was filled with such tenderness Ginny burst into tears and collapsed into his outstretched arms.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shah hush little Ginger, come on Virginia, I know what'll make you feel better. Come with me Ginny love." he whispered comfortingly and Ginny found herself following him out of Hogwarts onto Hogwarts grounds.


	10. Chapter 10 : Malfoy's Betrayal

Chapter 10 

  
  


**Malfoy's betrayal**

  
  
"Come on Ginny," Draco's voice seemed to be breaking through the haze that shrouded around her mind and affected her judgment.   
  
She felt so vulnerable. She couldn't believe she'd literally broke down in Malfoy's arms, but the past months events had finally gotten to her.   
  
She looked up suddenly aware of her surroundings. Malfoy was leading her into the forbidden forest. She glanced behind her and could only distinctly make out the light of Hagrids hut.   
  
The school could no longer be seen, trees and branches obstructed her view.   
  
Glancing ahead of her she could see only darkness and a sense of familiar dread settled in her stomach. She stopped abruptly.   
  
"Where are you bringing me Malfoy?" She demanded firmly all hints of her previous break down gone.   
  
"To a nice place where we can sit and talk." he answered his voice was sugarcoated but Ginny could sense the malice beneath and she could she the anger in his cold eyes.   
  
She tore her arm from his grasp and backed away.   
  
"What is this? You're lying to me. I'm not going anywhere with you." She said and swiveled around to return to Hogwarts when she felt Malfoy grab her from behind and fling her onto the hard dirt forest floor.   
  
She tried to scream but he yanked her up by the hair and clasped a steel hand onto her mouth.   
  
He stood behind her, one arm placed firmly around her middle locking her arms onto her sides and the other on top of her mouth pushing her head back roughly.   
  
He leant forward.   
  
"Why do you have to make things so difficult you mudblood lover. You should have come willingly but now I'm going to have to force you." she could feel the tip of his wand at the small of her back.   
  
"Now you're going to move forward and I'm going to take my hand of your mouth. If you scream I'll kill you. I'm not afraid to use an unforgivable and I'm not afraid of Azkaban." She could hear his harsh words and knew they were true. This was the real Malfoy. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her, a lowly Weasley.   
  
"So now what Malfoy?" she hissed but obeyed him and began to move forward his wand still pointed threateningly at her back.   
  
"You know, I never would have guessed that a rotten disgusting unpurified creature like you could have a link to the most powerful wizard in the world." Malfoy spat. "To think I had to kiss you just to bring you here, but I guess anything is good enough for my Lord." He finished and Ginny boiled with fury.   
  
"Why you sneaky little-" She began but Malfoy cut her off.   
  
"Ah, ah, ah. You seem to be forgetting that I am holding a wand to your back." He scolded lightly, with an almost happy tone in his voice.   
  
Ginny's blood ran cold. He was mad. Draco Malfoy had literally gone mad! Why had she trusted him? Why? Suddenly she remembered something.   
  
"So the whole thing about you not becoming a death-eater? That was one of Tom's ingenious plans to get me to trust you?" She asked angrily sarcasm positively dripping from her mouth.   
  
"Cruccio!" Malfoy bellowed and Ginny felt a pain so fierce tear through her body she thought her insides were being torn apart and felt her skin melting away.   
  
She fell with a scream of agony and writhed painfully on the floor.   
  
It stopped as sudden as it had began and she lay panting on the ground out of breath and in terrible pain.   
  
"Listen to me you mudblood loving trash, his name is Lord Voldemort and I won't tolerate him being named otherwise. So if you know what's good for you, you'll refer to him as Lord Voldemort. Understand?" he hissed and Ginny took in several gulps of air to catch her breath and try to bring her frayed nerves to some state of normalcy.   
  
He kicked her in the stomach and she gasped in pain, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.   
  
He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up to his face.   
  
"I asked you a question!" he roared.   
  
"I un-understand" she stuttered in a whisper her body aching all over.   
  
"I didn't hear you!!" he screamed and twisted her arm roughly.   
  
"I UNDERSTAND!" she cried a sob emerging from her parched throat.   
  
He threw her roughly to the ground.   
  
"Pathetic." He murmured in disgust then smirked at the fear in her eyes.   
  
"Perfect, I like when woman fear me." He said gleefully.   
  
"As for My lord telling you about my not becoming a death-eater, well lets just say he's brilliant for coming up with that" Malfoy chuckled. Actually chuckled!   
  
She stared up at him in fear and cursed herself for leaving her wand in the common room.   
  
That's why Voldemort had submitted those thoughts to her. He wanted her to trust Malfoy.   
  
Suddenly dozens of black figures appeared around her all apparating.   
  
She glanced up at the rising sun and realized suddenly that they were off Hogwarts grounds. They'd been trekking through the forest all night.   
  
She gulped. She was doomed. Oh Harry why can't you save me now?   
  
After Ginny had run out of the common room in anger. Harry and Ron had retreated to their dormitories and decided to tell Dumbledore in the morning.   
  
Harry couldn't sleep, he'd tossed and turned and then just before dawn had decided that sleeping was useless.   
  
He sighed and stood up. He wanted to go see if Ginny was awake. He needed to talk to her.   
  
He quietly climbed out of bed and let out a startled gasped when he noticed Ron sitting up staring at him as if he'd never been to sleep.   
  
"Can't sleep either?" he whispered and Harry shook his head.   
  
"Lets go talk to her. I'm worried about her Ron. My scar hurts." He whispered worriedly. His scar did hurt. Voldemort was happy, insanely happy.   
  
Ron nodded and they quietly left the dormitory and padded down to Ginnys dormitory.   
  
"What do we do? Should we just go in? Or do we knock?" Ron asked questioningly.   
  
Harry would have just gone in but he didn't want to have one girl wake up and find them towering over them, then start screaming like mad.   
  
"Knock," he answered and rapped lightly on the door.   
  
"Ginny? Ginny!" Harry whispered loudly.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Him and Ron stood by the door knocking until they were almost screaming her name.   
  
The door swung open and a wild-eyed, wild haired girl stood in front of them looking very disgruntled and angry at having been disturbed.   
  
"What?!" She said furiously.   
  
"Ginny, can we see Ginny?" Ron asked the mounting unease in his voice reflecting his feelings perfectly.   
  
"She's not here." The girl replied in irritation.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and the fear was evident in both their eyes.   
  
"Where is she?" Ron demanded.   
  
"How am I supposed to know? She didn't come to bed. Its not like it's the first time." The girl replied then with one last grunt of annoyance slammed the door in their face.   
  
"Ginny..."Ron said there was no mistaking the dread in Ron's voice. It was the same tone he'd used when Ginny had been taken into the chamber in their second year.   
  
Harry's own heart was racing a million miles per hour and he felt sick to his stomach.   
  
This was his fault. He'd handled the situation so badly and drove her away.   
  
"Dumbledore." He only had to utter that one word and both boys were racing out of the common room and down the hall to Dumbledore's office.   
  
They raced to Dumbledore's office and were surprised and chagrined to see Snape standing in the entrance.   
  
"The headmaster has been expecting you." He snarled and they glanced up in shock.   
  
"Well? Follow me, don't just stand there." He hissed and they followed him.   
  
Dumbledore expecting us? How could he have known? Those were the thoughts coursing through Harry's head as Snape lead them up the stone staircase.   
  
His question was answered when they entered the office to find a sullen looking Dumbledore and a distraught almost hysterical Hermione.   
  
"What's going on? Ginny's missing!" Ron blurted and Hermione looked shocked then burst into tears  
.   
Dumbledore stood up and regarded them sympathetically.   
  
"Who has her? What the bloody hell is going on!" Ron exclaimed.   
  
"Language mister Weasley." Dumbledore scolded then turned to Hermione.   
  
"Miss Granger I believe you have something you need to reveal?"   
  
Hermione glanced up her eyes swollen.   
  
"Oh Ron, Harry its not that hard to figure out!" She snapped and Harry's jaw fell.   
  
Even in a time like this she could manage to scold them about being oblivious to something.   
  
When both him and Ron said nothing Hermione sighed in frustration. Then stood up.   
  
"Think about it? Ginny told us that fleur Delacour would say flee from death was the one hurting her." She said slowly, enunciating each syllable in the hopes of making them understand.   
  
"Alright..." he said and nodded slowly.   
  
"Well? What language does Fleur speak?" She said and looked at them pointedly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
"I don't know... French I guess" Ron said and scratched his head.   
  
"Exactly! Flee from death is "s'évader de mort" in French. That's what took me so long to research. "S'évader" didn't really fit properly, and then I figured out that "flee" in French can also mean "Vol". Put it together what do you get? Vol-de-mort. Voldemort. " She finished and both Ron and Harry were stunned.   
  
Then Harry burst out in anger.   
  
"What do you mean Voldemort (Ron cringed) is hurting her?!" Harry bellowed.   
  
"Don't you see Harry? The scar? When's the only time Ginny has been affected by Voldemort?" Hermione asked and Harry frowned.   
  
"I don't know... the chamber I guess." He said and Hermione nodded.   
  
"Exactly. She must have gotten the scar from Riddle and somehow it linked her to Voldemort." Hermione said.   
  
"How?" Ron asked and Harry could hear the rage in his voice.   
  
"I don't know." Hermione said almost embarrassed that she didn't know everything.   
  
"Well, it's very enlightening and interesting seeing how you three have managed to solve mystery after mystery every year." Dumbledore said and despite the surly circumstances there was a hint of amusement in his voice.   
  
It all disappeared however, when his thoughts returned to the problem at hand.   
  
"I want you three to return to your common room while I inform the Weasley's of Ginnys disappearance. I don't want you trying to find Ginny is that clear?" He said but he had a small smile on his face.   
  
They nodded vehemently and turned to go. Harry's stomach dropped. Why hadn't he told her he loved her when he had the chance? Now he might never get one again...  



End file.
